Brazing is a useful process for joining two components/materials together. However, brazing can result in defects due to oxidation of surfaces and/or due to operator errors. For example, operators can use incorrect amounts of materials, resulting in undesirable properties for brazed components.
In addition, the brazing process can be dependent upon specialty materials, such as braze paste. Using braze paste results in an expense in the braze process. The braze paste itself can have a short shelf life and it be difficult to control, for example, consistency, quantity, and location of the braze paste, especially if access to the braze location is limited to the paste. If too little an amount of braze paste is applied, the part may need to be reworked or it may fail in the field. If too great an amount of braze paste is applied, the braze paste may run to undesirable areas of the part and may lead to failure in the field. In addition, use of braze paste can result in inconsistencies in the brazing process, thereby resulting in a non-uniform component being manufactured or being repaired. Furthermore, when the application of braze paste is disorderly, the result can be a scrapped part, for example, if the braze paste is accidentally applied where it is not desired.
A brazing process, a braze arrangement, and a brazed article not suffering from one or more of the above drawbacks would be desirable in the art.